Irresistible
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "I get reckless, scared, confused. I feel desperate so for you, and you know it" - LeAnn Rimes. Smut!


**A/N** : I couldn't help myself. I just had to write this one. I still have two more stories for episode 13, and I might have a new chapter for Hard Rain, but this, I just couldn't help myself. Henry was just so sexy, and irresistible, with Jay's baby, that I had this in my head since the episode. So yeah, this is obviously smut, but with fluff. And some "young" Elizabeth and Henry. I hope you'll like it! And I'm going to try and finish another story today, but if not – I'm off duty starting Tuesday! Comments are the best thing in the world! Keep them coming!

* * *

 **Irresistible**

 _Winter, 1999_

It started raining again. It was almost midnight and she was pacing around the living room with Alison cradled in her arms. Stevie finally fell asleep, as her fever went down. It's been a crazy two days. The release date of Henry's book was due today and he spent every second at the archives. Usually she didn't mind. She was on maternity leave for almost 5 months now. Alison was an easy baby. Unlike Stevie, she wasn't a crier. And even though she had a 4 years old child to take care of, she managed both, even when Henry was away. But the past two days have been a nightmare. Stevie came down with a flu and was running a high fever. She didn't agree to eat anything, not to mention taking her medicine. And on top of it all, Alison was teething. Elizabeth spent the past 48 hours moving between the both of them, trying to calm them down and stop the crying. She didn't sleep. She barely had time to eat. She was a nerve wreck and she was tired. And cranky. And Henry's phone was off. She kept glancing at the clock, knowing his deadline was 12am. It was 23:45. 15 more minutes, she thought. Then he would come home. She can do it. Stevie was asleep and Alison calmed down in her arms. But the quiet didn't last for long. She paused when she dialed his number again and Alison began crying again, waking Stevie up. Elizabeth sighed. 15 more minutes felt like eternity.

With Alison still in her arms, she was pacing in Stevie's room, telling her a bedtime story she had memorized by now, watching as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. On tiptoes, she left Stevie's room, closing the door just enough. Looking down at Alison, she smiled. She was staring at her with her big brown eyes, her hand gripping one of Elizabeth's fingers. She was nowhere near sleep, Elizabeth realized soon enough. She sighed. It was 23:59. Henry should be home soon.

At 02:15 she finally heard the front door opened. Alison fell asleep in her arms just minutes ago. Walking towards him, she motioned him to be quiet and he closed the door carefully, trying hard not to make a noise. He walked over to her, smiling. "Hi gorgeous" he whispered, leaning forward and stealing a small kiss.

"I haven't showered in two days and I'm covered in medicine and drool. The last thing I am right now is gorgeous" she answered, narrowing her eyes at him.

Chuckling, he carefully took Alison from her, cradling her in his arms. "Rough day, huh?"

She sighed. "Let's just say I'm glad you're home".

"I'm home for the rest of the week. So why don't you go take a shower and get some sleep? I've got this" he saidp, smiling as he looked at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Stevie will probably wake up soon, her fever keeps going up".

"Yes, and Alison needs to be fed in 3 hours. I know babe, I've got this. I'll wake you up if I need you. Go."

"There's breast milk on the counter in the kitchen, it should be enough".

"Elizabeth" he said with a firm voice, "goodnight".

She smiled, nodding. She leaned forward and captured his lips. "I missed you. And I love you".

"Love you too babe" he said, stealing another kiss.

She awoke to the sounds of Alison's mumbles. The sun rays peeking between the clouds, lighting up their room, resting softly on Alison's bright face. Henry was sitting in bed next to her, holding Alison in his arms, making meaningless words and sounds and receiving the same responses from her. She smiled at the sight, looking at them with loving eyes. Henry was such a great father. And she couldn't help but think of how sexy it was to see him taking care of their children. She watched as Alison rested her tiny hand on his mouth and he kissed it, making her mumble. It was a sight that will never get old.

Feeling her eyes on him, he smiled at Alison. "Look, mommy's up" he said.

Sitting, she kissed his cheek. "Morning" she said.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby" she smiled. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes. This sweetie fell asleep after I fed her, and woke up not long ago" he said, looking at Alison again and smiling, her hand moving to his lips again and he kissed it.

Glancing at him, Elizabeth smirked. If he wasn't holding Alison at that moment, she'd have him undressed within a matter of seconds. Catching her stare, he raised a brow, meeting her eyes. "Everything okay babe?"

"Couldn't be better" she smiled, winking at him.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'll do more than that later" she grinned, kissing his cheek again. "Right now, I think someone's hungry" she said, taking Alison from him.

As she settled against the pillows, his lips captured hers, sucking her bottom lip, making her moan into his mouth. "Ready for baby number 3?" he whispered playfully in her ear.

She shot him a look and he laughed. "Too soon?"

"Way _way_ too soon. But I am more than ready for the thing that _makes_ babies".

"Elizabeth Adams McCord, are you implying you want sex?" he teased.

"Babe, I think me stripping you with my eyes before was more than implying".

"Who knew I was so irresistible" he smirked, planting a kiss on her neck.

* * *

 _Winter, 2016_

"Looks like I've still got it" he said as he walked into the kitchen, holding Chloe in his arms, her fingers holding his bottom lip.

Looking at him, she smiled. This sight will never ever get old. She was fighting every nerve in her body not to run over to him and kiss him passionately, hungrily. One thing was for sure, _she_ couldn't resist his charm.

As he handed Chloe back to Jay, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it. He looked at her, recognizing the fire in her eyes, the desire in her body. It was not the first time he saw her like this, so desperate for him. They walked Jay to the door and watched as he buckled Chloe in her seat and she fell asleep in a matter of seconds. She was reminded of how he always pulled it off with their own kids as well – he'd take them in his arms and somehow, in a way that was beyond her understanding, he made them calm down and fall asleep. No matter how hard she tried, when he picked them up, it was like magic.

He closed the door and turned to face her, a smirk on his face. He bent down, placing a sloppy kiss on her lips. "Bedroom?" he asked and she nodded. Moving his hands to her waist, he held her tight as he picked her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her before he began to move towards the stairs and she moaned into his mouth. Pulling him closer to her, she planted wet kisses on his neck and behind his ear, her fingers moving through his hair.

Reaching their bedroom, he placed her on the floor and her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, quickly opening them. She moved her fingers along the skin of his chest, her lips trailing a path of kisses from his neck. Resting his hands on hers, he met her lips again and kissed her hard, his tongue stroking her lips, entering her mouth and dueling with hers. His hands moved from hers, going under her blouse and stroking her skin, making her shiver to the light touch of his fingers.

Pulling her blouse out of her pants, he made her lift her arms as he removed the blouse and sweater, revealing the black laced bra he loved so much. He usually knew exactly what she was wearing, but that morning she was on the phone with Blake and he had to give her privacy, missing out on his chance to check her out as she dressed. His hands moved to cup her breasts and his lips pressed kisses to her cheek and jaw, making her tilt her head as she sighed in content.

Her hands strolled down his chest, settling on his belt and unbuckling it. She opened the button of his jeans, then the zipper and pulled it down his legs. He pulled out of his jeans while his hands worked on her pants, taking them off as well. Standing in their underwear, they looked at each other, drinking each other's sight.

Their lips crashed together again, their tongues moving in their mouths. He pushed her to the bed, falling on top of her as she landed on the mattress. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her, feeling his dick pressing against her lower body. She reached for him, her hand stroking him through his boxers, making him groan. Taking her hand in his, he pinned it above her head and held her still, his other hand roaming her stomach and cupping her breast.

"Henry" she breathed out his name, and it almost came out as a plea. "The boxers have to go. Right now" she muttered.

"So does your panties and your bra" he teased, his fingers skillfully moving to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it.

She pushed him just enough so she could sit, pulling the straps down her arms, tossing it aside as her breasts fell loose. He grinned, his thumbs moving to rub her nipples. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back as his touch sent shivers down her spine. Moving her hands on him again, she pulled down his boxers, pulling him out and rubbing him before lying back on the bed and pulling him on top of her.

With the last piece of garment still on her, his hands left her breasts and he locked his fingers on her panties, pulling them down her legs as she lifted her hips to help him. As he tossed them aside, she pulled him to her, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands around his chest. He crashed on top of her, feeling her heart beating out of her chest. As their lips met again, she rolled them over. Now lying on top of him, she reached for his dick and guided him to her opening, sliding down his length. She watched him as he closed his eyes, as his lips parted and he moaned loudly. She smiled and kissed his cheek, feeling his hands tighten around her waist.

She moved against him, sliding up and down his length each time, so wet and soft against him that he thought he had to close his eyes to keep from coming. "Baby" he moaned, his hands moving to her curls, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her hard, their lower bodies still working together. "I'm so close, you're amazing" he breathed on her lips when she pulled for air.

Clenching her muscles around him tighter, she moved fast, her own orgasm building quickly. She moved to kiss his jaw and his neck, biting her earlobe, her hands roaming up and down his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her and flipped them again. With the leverage of being on top of her, he pushed hard into her, pinning her to the bed. His hand moved to her center, his fingers resting on her clit and rubbing her firmly. "Henry" she cried out and he pressed his lips to her, muffling her cries as her body trembled beneath him, as her thighs closed around him. She came hard, shaking as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Riding her orgasm, he came as well, moaning into her mouth as their juices mixed together.

Finally content, he collapsed on the bed, panting. Taking his hand in hers, she entwined her fingers with his, resting their hands on her stomach. "Well that was great" she chuckled, turning to look at him.

Moving to kiss her, he wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her closer to him. Propping on his elbow he looked at her and smiled. She was beautiful, lying there naked in his arms, her hair a mess, her chest still heaving.

Catching his stare, she raised a brow. "What?" she asked.

He kissed her gently, his nose nuzzling hers. "You're irresistible, you know that?"

She giggled, moving to kiss him again. Turning to her side, she wrapped her hand around him and pulled him to her. "It's a good thing that I'm completely available to you, right?"

"Hmm, absolutely" he mumbled, crashing their lips together again.


End file.
